1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device (OLED) (including a thin film transistor (TFT)) may be used as a display for a portable device (such as a smartphone, a digital camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, an ultra-slim laptop computer, or a tablet personal computer), or for an electric or electronic device (such as an ultra-slim television).
An OLED includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer including an organic emission layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The OLED has a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
Recently, slim display devices have been developed. From among the slim display devices, a flexible display device is considered as next display apparatus because it is easy to carry and may be applied to various types (kinds) of apparatuses. In addition, a flexible display apparatus based on an organic light emitting display technology is considered as the next display apparatus. However, a side surface of the flexible display apparatus should not be seen by a user when curved in a direction.